Too Far
by Ifthetapshoefits
Summary: Hermione had returned back to Hogwarts with new friends as Head Girl, happy as can be, but only to have that ruined by the one person she thought she would never have to see again... Who does she find solace in when that person goes too far?
1. Chapter 1

It was after the war, 5 months to be exact, that we come to find Hermione Granger, new Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, curled up on the sofa with a good book in front of the fire in the head common rooms. The one she shared with Draco Malfoy. Draco and Hermione had become friends during the time of the war, Draco was a spy for the Order along with his father, and they were both comfortable around each other.

Hermione looked up from her book when she heard an owl, tapping on the window. She recognised it as Headmaster Dumbledore's and opened up the window immediately. The owl stuck out its legs and Hermione untied the rolled up parchment from it and offered the owl some treats. The owl gratefully accepted the treats and flew off, obviously not waiting for a reply.

Dumbledore had faked his death for his and Snape's safety, who had miraculously recovered from Nagini's bite when Hermione had waited after Harry and Ron left to go through the memories Snape had given them and administered an antivenin potion she had kept in her small bag at all times with her just in case it was needed, along with various other. When the war was officially over, Hermione had returned to find Snape unconscious but still alive and took him to Madame Pomfrey. Snape was grateful and expressed his thanks but Hermione had said it was all unnecessary and that she would have done it for everyone. They had both became friends of some sorts that day, well, if you could call it that...

Hermione unrolled the parchment and it read:

Miss Granger,

please come to my office at once, the Head Boy has been given the same message and should be meeting with us also,

Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione immediately made sure her Jeans and t-shirt were flattened out before she left the head dorms and made her way to see the Headmaster, wondering what he needed her for.

* * *

What Hermione saw when she got to the Headmaster's office shocked her beyond belief. She had knocked on the door and waited for the "enter" and opened the door. She saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, hands clasped in front of him, Professor Snape standing against the wall and Professor McGonagall standing at the opposite wall, Draco was also there, standing next to his Godfather.

But it wasn't them who had shocked her, it was the short stumpy women, who had quite wrinkles, wearing fuzzy pink robes who had short, light brown hair, sitting opposite Dumbledore. Her hands were rested on the arm rests and her legs were crossed, she was leaning back slightly, and although Hermione couldn't see her face, she could only guess that she was wearing a smirk on that very punchable face.

Dumbledore looked up to Hermione when the door opened and said "Hello, Miss Granger, thank you for coming. I trust you remember one of our previous Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors, Dolores Umbridge?" Hermione didn't look up at Dumbledore after he said this, still too shocked to look away from the troll in pink to process the words he had said.

Umbridge was still facing Dumbledore, she didn't need to turn round for Hermione to know that her smirk just grew almost half its size.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's feet were glued to the floor, along with her jaw, until she was brought from her shocked stupor by Dumdledore clearing his throat. Umbridge stood from her sitting position and slowly walked around the chair to greet Hermione.

"Ms Umbridge, may I ask as to what you're doing here?" asked Hermione when her voice had finally returned.

"That is_ Professor_ Umbridge to you, thank you very much" She replied, her sickly sweet smile in place and her head tilted to the right side slightly as if she were talking to a child "I'm here to retake my position as Defence Against the Dark Arts position" At these words, Hermione face dropped.

"W-What?" was all she could say.

"You heard me. Oh! I almost forgot! I am also here to make sure that all aftermath of the war is being dealt with accordingly and to see to it that, although we have all suffered great loss and pain, the level of discipline in this school doesn't drop at all"

Hermione looked around helplessly, hoping that someone was going jump out and shout "GOTCHA!"... that didn't happen.

"Okay, then, I shall go and let the other Gryffindors know of this... err... _revelation_" it was the only word she could think of that wouldn't get her a months detention but also deemed slightly appropriate for the situation. She left, leaving the door open and Umbridge still standing there.

Hermione ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor tower to tell her friends the bad news. She reached the portrait and said the password ("FlubberGubber") and stormed into the common room where most of the members of her house were. As it was already October in the school year, it was cold enough to have to wear a jumper, so most of the people were wearing different jumpers, even green, now that the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalries have been quashed and they all (sort of) got along.

Everyone's head had popped up at the sound of the door slamming and waited for Hermione to calmly walk over to the couch where Harry and Ron were sitting, obviously trying to control her anger. The boys had paused there game of Wizarding Chess and were watching Hermione with cautious and weary eyes, knowing better than to say anything.

Hermione sat down next to Ron and put her head in her hands and whispered "She's back", she looked up from her hands, stared at the wall opposite and repeated it.

"Who's back, Mione?" asked Harry.

"I-I thought that she'd never- that she wouldn't come back, not since last time she was here, anyway" She said, to no one in particular, finally looking at Harry, "Umbridge... Umbridge is back"

"What? Repeat that?" said Ron, moving closer to Hermione.

Looking at Ron, Hermione said "She's come back for her post at DADA Professor and to 'make sure that all aftermath of the war is being dealt with accordingly and to see to it that, although we have all suffered great loss and pain, the level of discipline in this school doesn't drop at all' " she said, in the most Umbridge-like voice she could muster. She put her head back in her hands and ignored all the reassurances of Harry and Ron until she had bid goodnight to her friends and retired to the head dorms to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks for Hermione and everyone else were pure hell. Ever since Umbridge had been introduced, she saw to it to make everyone's, especially Hermione's, lives absolutely miserable. She had brought back all the rules she had created during Hermione's fifth year.

Every time Hermione's hand was raised in class, granted she didn't shoot it up like a firework any more and didn't raise it as often as she use to, she was given a pitiful glance and then completely ignored. Every time she had given in an easy to Umbridge, she was told it was too long and given an T. She would then write shorter ones but was told it was too short and was still given a T.

It was three weeks after the introduction of Troll Face, as all the students refer to her, and we can now find Hermione at the end of DADA, gathering her things together to leave the class, like everyone else.

"Miss Granger, stay behind, would you" came the annoying Troll Face, more of demand rather than a request.

Hermione didn't reply but gave Harry and Ron instructions to not wait up for her, just to go to dinner and she should be able to catch up with them later on.

Once everyone had exited the classroom, Hermione walked up to Troll's desk, where she was sitting, sifting through paperwork.

"I'm afraid that, as much as it pains me to do so, I have to give you detention"

Hermione was confused "What? Why?"

"There are various reasons, so I shall see you this Tuesday and Thursday at 6 o'clock, for the next two weeks"

"But you can't give me detention! I haven't done anything Ron!" Hermione was getting frustrated. This Troll was being unfair!

"I shall see you tomorrow, six o'clock, don't be late!" she called as Hermione was already striding towards her desk for her bag.

She grabbed her bag, swung it over her shoulder and waved her hand towards the door, it opened automatically.

When her, Harry and Ron were on the hunt for horcruxes, she thought it would be useful to learn the art of wandless magic, and nonverbal magic. But to be even further advanced, she had merged the two together and had created a combination that not even a powerful, fully grown wizard would have been able to do, well, besides Dumbledore and probably Snape, maybe Draco and his father, but no others than a select few.

Hermione barely performed wandless-nonverbal magic, as it was quite draining, but Hermione had shit loads of energy pent up inside of her.

She stormed up to the heads dorms, not bothering to dinner and went straight up to the heads' dorms that she shared with Draco. Ignoring the questions of concern she got from Draco, she headed straight for her room, opening and shutting the door again with just a flick of her hand.

She'd tell Draco and the rest of her friends of her problem in the morning when she had calmed down.


End file.
